


Hetalia in Wonderland

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice in Wonderland/Hetalia crossover? I seen other people doing this, so I wanted to do my own version.</p><p>Going a little out of order. I will continue this series at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia in Wonderland

I wander around, my *EC* eyes taking in all the strange colors, creatures, and people in this odd place. "This place is so different from my home... I need to find a way back to my home! My family is probably worried sick!" I reason with myself as I make my way down a purple-tinted dirt path where orange grass is growing. I soon find myself back at the same spot where I started. I huff and try another path, this one blue-tinted; it soon yields the same result, as I end up back at my starting point once again. I huff and stomp my mary-janes against the ground, tears of frustration prick at the corners of my eyes as I sit down on a fallen log, putting my head in my hands as I sob and lean over my lap, curling into a small ball. 

 

"What is this place?! I want to go home!" I sob. "Aww, don't cry leetle one." I hear a thickly accented voice say, I bring my head up and look around, searching for the source of the voice. "Excuse me? Where are you?" I ask as I continue to search for the person. "Wouldn't you like to know?~" The voice chimes, as two large violet eyes and a wide grin appear in front of me, I gasp and nearly fall backward off the log I'm sitting on. "Is this enough, or do you want to see all of me?~" The voice asks, amusement and glee evident in its tone. "It would be less scary if I could see all of you, plus, I very well can't talk to someone I can't see!" I say as I cross my arms, huffing. The person chuckles. "Very well, I shall show you all of me.~" The voice purrs as a tall man appears before me, this time I do fall backwards off my log, making a loud oomph sound as I do. 

 

"Would you like some help, leetle one?" The man asks, offering me a large, clawed hand. I slowly and hesitantly take his hand, its soft and warm as he brings me up to my feet as if I weighed less than a feather! I dust my dress off and then stare at the man, taking in his odd appearance. He was very tall with beige-gray hair, an odd, yet beautiful color, a prominent nose and large purple and light pink stripped cat ears on his head. I back away a bit as he comes closer to me. I continue to gape in awe at his even more unusual clothes. He wore a long, sleeveless tan coat with only three buttons at the top so his midriff was exposed, pink and purple arm warmers that matched his ears, tan pants with matching thigh and knee bands, a light pink scarf, and black boots. I furrow my brows as I notice a tail wagging behind him as well. 

 

"What are you?" I ask as his ears flatten a little. I gasp and step back again. "THEY MOVE?!" The man chuckles, his ears perking up again. "Of course, leetle one. Did you think they were fake?~" He purrs as he floats into the air, his tail wagging behind him in sweeping motions. "I want to go home... This place is strange!" I say as I look around the never ending forest. "I could tell you how to get home..." The man smiles floating down to be eye level with me, I clasp my hands together and smile. "Can you tell me which way to go?!" I ask excitedly. The man floats back up and then points behind him, I look behind him to see a large sign, one half saying This Way, the other half saying That Way. I furrow my brows again at the odd sign, and turn to the man. "How do I know which one will take me home?" I ask as the man floats down next to the sign. "Well, you could go This Way..." He leans against the sign. "Or, That Way." He leans against the other half of the sign before floating back into the air, parts of his body disappearing and then reappearing. "If I were you and you were me though, I would take both ways!~" He grins as he comes to stand beside me. 

 

I huff and scuff my shoes against the dirt. "But Sir, there is no humanly way possible to take both ways!" I try to reason with the strange cat man, he just wraps his tail around my shoulders, that same smile on his face. "That's what YOU may think, but I know better, and I say take both ways!~" He says as he floats back into the air again. I sigh and stare at the sign. "I'm never gonna get back home..." I say as the man comes back down beside me, his face holding sympathy instead of that unnerving smile. "You will find your way back, do not worry yourself sick, leetle one!~" He says. I can't control myself and soon a few tears start sliding down my face again. "I'm never going to see my family again!" I sob as I stare at my feet, after a few minutes I feel a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me from behind. 

 

I gasp and feel my cheeks warm as I look up at the strange man; his violet eyes are warm and kind. "This Way." He purrs. I hiccup and stare at him. "You mean...?" I ask unsure if he really was telling me where to go. "Go This Way, you should meet a friend of mine there, he will tell you where to go from there." The man smiles, before nodding his head at me. "I never caught your name, подсолнечник?" He asks thickly, speaking in a language I had never heard before. I wrinkle my forehead before answering. "My name... Is Alice." I say as the man smiles and hugs me closer to him. "What a beautiful name!~" He purrs before releasing me and floating into the air again. 

 

"I hate to leave you, подсолнечник. But I have urgent matters to attend! I hope to see you again soon!~" He smiles before disappearing, I hold my hand up in a stop motion, before calling out to him. "Wait! I never learnt your name either!" I say as he reappears before me, his violet eyes twinkling. "They call me Cat, Cheshire Cat!~" He says, bowing in mid-air. I smile and nod my head. "I hope to meet you again too, Cheshire!" I say as he floats down to stand in front of me, he chuckles as he takes my cheek in his hand, before pulling me against him, his soft lips pressing firmly to mine. After what seems like forever, he pulls away, grinning at my reddened face he floats back into the air again. "See you soon, Alice!~" He purrs as his body disappears, leaving only his eyes and mouth again, which wink and grin at me one last time before they vanish.

 

I look around and call out to him, but he never reappears or answers so I assume that he has finally left. I sigh and fall down, my hind planted firmly in the dirt, as I place a hand to my lips, where his had been just moments prior. I feel the heat emanating off my cheeks as I look up at the sky. "What a strange, yet wondrous place..."


End file.
